Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic article surveillance (EAS) and more particularly to handheld deactivators for deactivation of EAS tags.
2. Description of the Related Art
EAS systems are well known for the prevention or deterrence of unauthorized removal of articles from a controlled area. In a typical EAS system, tags designed to interact with an electromagnetic field located at the exits of the controlled area are attached to articles to be protected. If a tag is brought into the electromagnetic field or xe2x80x9cinterrogation zonexe2x80x9d, the presence of the tag is detected and appropriate action is taken. For a controlled area such as retail store, the appropriate action taken for detection of an EAS tag may be the generation of an alarm. Some types of EAS tags remain attached to the articles to be protected, but are deactivated prior to authorized removal from the controlled area by a deactivation device that changes a characteristic of the tag so that the tag will no longer be detectable in the interrogation zone.
The majority of EAS tag deactivation devices are fixed at a specific location, such as adjacent a point-of-sale (POS) station in a retail environment. If an article is purchased, and for whatever reason the attached EAS tag is not deactivated at the deactivator adjacent the POS station, the EAS tag will set off an alarm at the store exit. To then deactivate the EAS tag, the article must be brought back to the deactivator adjacent the POS station, which causes confusion and customer embarrassment. Handheld deactivators for RF type EAS tags, which are part of a handheld bar-code scanner, are known, but still require the EAS tag to be brought near the POS station, within range of the handheld scanner/deactivator cord, for deactivation.
There is presently a need for a cordless, handheld deactivator that can deactivate EAS tags when they are away from or xe2x80x9cremotexe2x80x9d from the hardwired deactivator near the POS station.
The present invention is a cordless handheld EAS tag deactivator. The deactivator is housed in a portable handheld housing. An antenna is attached to the housing. The antenna is adapted for transmission of an electromagnetic field, which deactivates EAS tags within the field. An electronic circuit is connected to the antenna to generate the electromagnetic field. A battery contained within the housing is connected to the electronic circuit to power the ageneration and transmission of the electromagnetic field.
The invention can be adapted for use for various types of EAS tags including but not limited to RF, microwave, harmonic, and magnetomechanical EAS tags. For example, the antenna can be an RF antenna for transmitting an electric field for deactivation of RF EAS tags. The antenna can be a coil for transmitting a magnetic field for deactivation of magnetomechanical EAS tags. In addition, the invention can be configured to detect EAS tags.
The invention can include a method for entry of data and control instructions, and a display for displaying information to an operator. A battery charger is adapted to receive the housing with the battery electrically connected to an exterior of the housing for connection to the charger. A releasable lock secures the housing to the charger until released by entry of a user identification code.
Objectives, advantages, and applications of the present invention will be made apparent by the following detailed description of embodiments of the invention.